Elemental Guardians: Equis Force
by Wind Typhoon
Summary: Sunset Shimmer is feeling sorry after becoming a demon and wishes to help the world. The next day, she finds a boy named Wind who doesn't remember his past. Together, along with friends, they hope to stop a darkness that will consume the world. Copyright Stuff: To avoid being sued by companies with a lotta lawyers, all copyright content belongs to their respectful owners.
1. Pretext

**Special 1: Beginners Guide to the Elemental Guardians**

Hello, I strongly recommend reading this first before starting to read the story. This special chapter will talk about the protectors I call "The Elemental Guardians."

**The Elemental Guardians**

The Elemental Guardians, or as I shall call them the Guardians, are the protectors that different dimensions have. Each dimension has a total of 26 guardians, 13 male and 13 female. While there are other heroes that protect their respective lands, the true protectors are the Guardians and they act only when they've been awakened. What I mean is while there are chosen ones, who I will refer to as "bearers", they aren't aware that he/she, or in some cases it, are a bearer. There are two types of guardians, Dimensional and Universal. The Dimensional guardians protect their specific dimension, but can called in times of need to other dimensions. The second type is Universal, these guys are stronger than Dimensional guardians and protect every world out there. A guardian has many attributes, these will vary depending on different factors and can change overtime, such as their specialization, magic capability, and most importantly, their element.

**The Elements**

If you couldn't tell, each guardian represents a specific element with 13 elements in total with 2 guardians to each element, 1 male and 1 female. The elements each specialize in their own style and magic use, for example, earth specializes in strength and earth magic, lightning specializes in speed and thunder magic, and ice specializes in wisdom and ice magic. Each guardian will have their own signature weapon and favored weapon type, earth is good with katanas, lightning is good with guns, and ice is good with claws. The elements usually also have an emotion related to them, but I'm not going to list them off purely for the fact that you would know some of their identities. There are 10 nature elements, which are found or cast in nature, and 3 united elements, which unite the other 10 elements powers. Here is a list of all the elements and what they specialize in. (The first weapon listed is their favored type, while the second one is their secondary.)

Fire- Specializes in swords and lances, fire magic, and mid-close range combat

Water- Specializes in bows and whips, water magic, and long-mid range combat

Thunder- Specializes in guns and swords, lightning magic, and long-close range combat

Wind- Specializes in lances and bows, wind magic, and long-close range combat

Earth- Specializes in axes and swords, earth magic, and close range combat

Ice- Specializes in claws and guns, ice magic, and mid-close range combat

Light- Specializes in sword&shield and dual swords, light magic, and close range combat

Shadow- Specializes in dual swords and sword&shield, shadow magic, and close range combat

Space- Specializes in all weapons, space magic, and long-close range combat

Time- Specializes in all weapons, time magic, and long-close range combat

The next three are the united elements.

Rainbow- Specializes in all weapons, all magic, and long-close range combat

Wild- Specializes in mimicry, all magic, and long-close range combat

Hyper Rainbow- Specializes in mimicry, all magic, and can go into another state

**Author's Note:**

As concepts are introduced I will be continuing this with other chapters.

Please leave comments regarding the Mane 6's dialog because I don't know what to put.

There will be Persona style dates and times. (No foreshadowing at all, nope none at all.)

When multiple people in the same room seeing different things or experiencing, will be shown as (Name) followed by their POV.


	2. Prologue 1

**Canterlot High (1/3): _A Wind Blows Through_**

**March 28th - Thursday**

**Evening**

(Sunset's POV)

"Well, this is just great" I sighed as I stared at the night sky. I was regretting what I did 5 hours before, I had put on Twilight's crown and became a demon. If it wasn't for Twi and her friends, I might have caused mass destruction. "I am so stupid!" Sunset said at herself angrily. I knew what I did and apologized for it, but I want to make it up in my own way. I was in the only place that could be at the time, the attic of the school library. While staring out at the night sky, I saw a shooting star. _"Well, might as wish."_ I thought. "I wish that something would come along and that would make me save this world." I wished and went to sleep.

After opening my eyes, I find herself in a familiar place yet she doesn't know where she is. "Where am I?" I thought to myself. Looking around I notices something unusual, I can see the school form where I'm standing. "What the heck? Is this a dream?" I wondered aloud. Upon further inspection, I finds that she is near Lookout Point, the hill south of the school. "Why am I near Lookout Point?" I asked to no one in particular. _"Help...help me..."_ said a voice. "Huh? Who's there?" I said as I looked around for the voice. _"Wake...up"_ said the voice _"Go... to...Lookout Point...Summit"_. I had no idea what was going on, but if someone was in trouble, I would have to trust what it said. "Okay, I don't know what's going on, but I'll head there as soon as possible." I eventually said. _"Thank...you..."_ said the voice _"Now...wake...up..."_ After that, a light enveloped me.

(? POV)

Darkness. That's all I see. I don't know where I am and I hear nothing. _"What the heck? Is this a dream?"_ said a voice. "A dream?" I thought, but it feels so real. _"Why am I near Lookout Point?"_ The voice asked. "Wait, maybe I'm at this Lookout point in the real world." I thought. "Help... Help me..." I said in hope the voice can here me. _"Huh? Who's there?"_ The voice said. "Wake...up..." I said "Go...to...Lookout Point...Summit...". When there was silence for a few seconds, I was legitimate scared, worried that I was alone. _"Okay, I don't know what's going on, but I'll head there as soon as possible."_ The voice eventually said. "Thank...you..." I said, relieved "Now...wake...up..." After that, I passed out.

**March 29th - Friday**

**Morning**

(Sunset's POV)

_"Go...to...Lookout Point...Summit..."_ The words stuck in my mind all day at school. _I've kept from telling anyone this, but I feel like telling Principle Celestia._ I thought to myself. I am walking the halls of the high school and ponder whether to trust the voice I heard. _Can't be helped, I need to ask her for advice._ I decided and started walking towards the Principle's Office. When I get to the Principle's Office, I knock on the door. "Come in." I heard from inside. I enter "Good morning, Ms. Celestia." I say. "Oh, Sunset. What brings you here?" Celestia asked. "Well, you see..." I tell her about what I had dreamed "... and I want to know what you think of it." Celestia pondered the information "If you want my opinion, until yesterday if you said that, I wouldn't believe you." she said a few moments later. "You actually believe me?" I said in surprise. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" she asked "Let me guess, you thought people would laugh at you?". "How did you know, because that's the reason." I said in embarrassment. "Just a feeling." she said "Anyways, I think you should could take a look at lunch." I had thought of that of course, but it feels good to get the principles blessing. "Okay, thank you Ms. Celestia." I said before leaving. "Oh before I forget, if any thing comes up call me." she said "You have a cell phone, right?" I pulled out my cell and said. "Of course I do." After that, I left.

**Lunchtime**

(Sunset's POV)

_I still can't believe that I'm here._ I thought. After telling Rainbow, Pinkie, AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy at lunch that I needed fresh air, I headed for Lookout Point. "I need to tell them about this, but not right now." I thought aloud. After a few minuets, I had arrived at the summit. "Wow, this is still as beautiful as ever." I said as I marveled at the view. Lookout Point overlooks a small forest with a lake to the north and a river going to through it. I looked around, at first everything looked normal and no one was there to see me. As I turned to leave, however I saw what looked to be a hand in the bushes. I walked over to "What the hell?" I said to myself. There was a boy wearing a cloak, he looked to be unconscious. _Might as well see what's wrong with him._ I thought. I carried him on my shoulder to a bench nearby. As I carried him, I felt liquid on my arm and hurried to a bench in order to check him. _Please don't be bad!_ I thought as I took off the cloak, prepared for the worst. When I got the cloak off, what I saw next nearly made me puke. There were two gashes that were bleeding profusely. After fighting back the bile and looking near the area where I found him, I noticed a backpack that was on the ground. "Please let there be a first aid kit in here." I said, hoping there was one. To my surprise, there was a first aid kit complete with instructions. When I look to see if anything else is in there, I see that the backpack is empty. "Okay, now that's just weird." I say to myself "Not going to question it or show it to Twilight."

After a treating the wounds, I decided to call Ms. Celestia. "Hello" I heard Celestia say on the other end. "Um, it's me, Sunset." I say in a panic. "Oh, Did you find any thing at Lookout Point?" she asked. "Yes, I found an unconscious boy." I said, then decided to ask "Could you tell Apple Jack to come to the summit of Lookout Point and fast?". "Okay, I'll send Applejack over as soon as possible." Celestia eventually said "I need you to stay with the boy, and don't worry about your classes, I'll take care of it.". "Got it, I'm going to wait here for AJ." I said before hanging up. I walked over to the bench where the boy was, sat him upright, and waited there supporting him. While I was waiting, I was thinking one thing _Was he the one that I heard in my dream?_

(AJ's POV)

"Ah wonder where Sunset is." I said to Fluttershy. It was the end of lunch and Sunset had not come back yet. She said she was going to get some fresh air, but somehow I don't think she was telling the truth. "Oh, um, I don't know." Fluttershy said "She might have lost track of time." "That's true" I said "Pretty easy to lose track of time when your outside." We were walking to our next class, and when I saw Principle Celestia. "Good afternoon, Ms. Celestia." Fluttershy and I said in unison. "Good afternoon, you two." she said in response. "Actually Apple Jack, could I talk to you alone."she said "Don't worry, it's nothing bad." I wondered what she meant "Okay" I eventually said. "Oh, um, well, see ya later AJ." Fluttershy said before walking off. "Okay, Sunset told me that she needed you a the summit of Lookout Point." Celestia said as soon as Fluttershy was out of sight. "Huh, well that explains where she is." I say in response "But, why Lookout Point?" "I don't know why, but she said it was important." she said. "Okay, but what about my classes?" I asked. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." she responded. "Well all righty then, Ah'll head over there now." I said.

(AJ's POV)

_Ah wonder what Sunset wants?_ I questioned in my mind. When I got to the summit, I couldn't help but look at the view. "About time you got here." I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Sunset behind me and... covered in blood? "Um, Sunset ya mind telling why your covered in blood?" I asked while trying not to throw up. "Well, I'll tell you on the way back to school, but could you help me with some thing?" she asked as I followed her. "Well, that depends on what ya want." I responded skeptically. "Could you help me carry him back?" she said pointing to a bench. "What in the sam heck?!" I exclaimed as I saw what she was pointing at. There was a boy lying down on the bench with several bloody straps of gauze next to him. "I found him on the ground with two gashes in his back." Sunset explained. "Wow, that was mighty kind of ya to help him." I said in response. "Well it either that or leave him for dead, but as you can see I've changed." she said in response. Before I could respond, we heard a sound "Ugh...". Me and Sunset looked around for the noise to find it coming from the boy who looked to be waking up. "Hey look, he's waking up." I said. "Yah, he is." Sunset said in response. "Ah just hope he's okay." I said as Sunset walked over to him.

(? POV)

"Ugh..." I said waking up. _What the heck happened while I was unconscious?_ I thought to myself. "Hey look, he's waking up." I heard a voice say. _Huh?_ I thought. "Yah, he is." another voice said. "Ah just hope he's ok." said the first voice. When I opened my eyes, I notice that I'm lying on my back and felt like crap as I tried to sit up. "Hey don't push yourself, I found you in a pretty bad state." I heard as I was sitting up. I turned to see a teenage girl with tan skin red and yellow hair wearing black boots, a black jacket, with a orange skirt and purple top with a sun in the middle. "Don't worry, I'll be ok." I said. "Are ya sure, cause ya look exhausted." I hear from behind the girl. I look to see another girl with very light gamboge skin, sap green eyes, pale grayish olive hair in a ponytail, wearing a cowgirl hat, a blue skirt with a white top, and cowboy boots with three apples on both boots. "Okay before we continue, what are your names?" I decide to ask. "Oh, sorry about that, we were so worried that we forgot to introduce ourselves." the girl closer to me said. "My name's Sunset, Sunset Shimmer." she responded. "My name's Applejack, but everyone calls me AJ." AJ said. "Nice to meet you to, my name is..." I said trying to remember my name. _"What's my name again?"_ I thought. After a while, I said "I don't remember.". "What do you mean you don't remember?" Sunset asked obviously worrying for me. "I don't remember anything about my life, family friends, my name, all gone." I said sadly. "So, what ya got amnesia?" AJ asked. "No, I think it'll come back overtime." I responded "Ah really am sorry for ya, but maybe we could help until your memory comes back." AJ said. "How are you going to help me?" I ask. "Well first off, let's get back to school AJ." Sunset said.

When Sunset got up, I decided to ask "Okay, where are we?". "Oh yah, I forgot that you just woke up." Sunset said "This place is called Lookout Point, because of the amazing view, which you can see behind you.". I turned around to see the view she were talking about, and I was amazed at what I saw. I was admiring the view when a gust of wind blew by and then it hit me. "Wind Typhoon." I said making the other two jump. Both Sunset and AJ looked at me with confused looks. "Well I need a name for the meantime, so why not that?". "Okay, just one question, why that name?" Sunset asked. "Well, because it feels like it fits." I said. "Well, why not?" AJ said "Ah mean, you arrived here as if the wind carried you here.". _How come that actually makes sense?_ I thought. "Well then, let's get going to... where exactly?" I asked. "Oh, were going to our school, Canterlot High." Sunset said. "Okay then, let's go." I said getting up feeling refreshed " Don't worry, I'm ok.". "All right, then let's be on our way." Sunset said as she got up herself. "So, did anything interesting happen the past few days?" I asked. "Actually..." they both said in unison as they started their story.

**After School**

(Sunset's POV)

On the way back, we told Wind what happened these past few days. I just couldn't help be mesmerized by him, he was around my age with white skin, brown eyes, hair like RD's except without the orange, with gold, silver, cyan, and white , wearing a blue hood, blue jeans, and a black shirt with a tempest in the middle "Okay, so let me see if I got this right, you tried to steal a crown from this princess named Twilight Sparkle, who then came to this dimension to get her crown back." Wind said. "Yes." I said in response. "Over the next couple of days, she stood up to you, you tried to humiliate her, she got AJ and her friends back together, and won the Fall Former." Wind continued the explanation. "Yep." Applejack and I said in unison. "Then, you tried to destroy the portal back to her world with a sledgehammer, which she gave up the crown to spare the portal, and once you put on the crown, you became a demon." Wind continued again. "Actually, something I knew that she didn't, was that it couldn't destroyed, the sledgehammer would just go through the portal and end up on the other side." I admitted. "Okay, that's just cruel, but then again ya were probably jealous." AJ said. "Anyway, after turning in to demon, you tried to kill Twilight, ruled the school so to speak, then confronted and defeated by Twilight and her friends, were cleansed of the evil inside of you, and forgiven by Twilight's friends and you then became their friends." Wind finally finished. "That's basically it." I said "I gotta say, that is pretty believable." Wind said. "Really, you believe that?!" AJ said in surprise "Sure, I have no reason not to." Wind said in response. It kind of reminds me of Principle Celestia this morning, speaking of which.

I pull out my cell phone "Hey AJ, I'm gonna call Ms. Celestia." I say while dialing her number. "Who's Celestia?" Wind asked. "Oh she's our school's principle." AJ said. "Hello?" Celestia said on the other end. "Hello, it's me Sunset." I said. "Oh, Sunset were are you right now?" she asked. "I'm on my way back with AJ and the now conscious boy named Wind." I responded. "Oh, well it's good to hear he's ok." she said "Do you think I could see him Monday?". "Sure, but... well I'll explain on Monday." I said. "Okay, well for now he can stay with you in the library." she said. "Okay... wait you knew and said nothing about it?" I asked. "Of course, I don't mind." she responded. "Well then, good-bye." I said as I hung up. "Well, what did she say?" AJ asked. "So, she said she would like to see you tomorrow and looks like your staying with me for the meantime." I responded. "Okay, well if that's settled, then let's get going." Wind said. "We're actually coming up on the school now." I said

(Rainbow's POV)

_Thank god school's over with for the day, although I do wonder where Sunset is._ I thought. Sunset said she was going to get some fresh air at lunch, but she hasn't come back yet. "Oh well, I think I'll practice soccer for today." I said to myself. As I was making my way to the soccer field, I noticed that Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie were sitting in the stands talking. Seeing both Rarity and Fluttershy there surprised me as I thought they would be doing other thing. "Hey Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie what are you two doing here?" I asked them. "Well, I just thought it would be nice to hangout with our friends." Rarity responded. "Yah, me too." Pinkie said. "Um, same here." Fluttershy said. "Cool, well I'm gonna practice, do you all mind staying and watching me?" I asked . "No problem." they all responded in unison. I got the soccer ball that I keep with me and started practicing.

"Hey, by the way have any of you seen AJ since lunch?" I asked after about a half hour of practice. Since lunch, AJ hasn't been seen all day. "Um, actually, the last time I saw her, the principle wanted to talk to her." Fluttershy responded. "WHAT!" was the response when we heard this. "Celestia wanted to tell her something." she said in response. At this, I kicked the ball really hard, launching it into the trees and almost immediately heard "OW!". "Huh?" we all said in unison. "Who could that be?" I asked hearing that the voice was male. "I don't know." Rarity responded. I went to the stands to discus what happened when Sunset, AJ and a boy I haven't seen before came out of the trees and walked towards the field. "Have any of you seen that kid around school?" I asked. "No." they all responded. "Well then, let's ask AJ and Sunset about this boy." I said as we got up to walk over to them.

(Wind's POV)

"So, this is Canterlot High." I said. "Yep, pretty amazing right." Sunset said. "So, you said your friends are around here?" I asked Apple Jack. "Yah, Rainbow Dash is at the soccer field, wanting to get better, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie are probably there as well." AJ responded "Well then, let's go to..." At that moment, I felt something hit me and then screamed out "OW!". I looked to see a soccer ball beside me. "So... Rainbow Dash?" I asked rubbing my head. "Rainbow Dash." AJ and Sunset responded in unison. "Well then, better introduce myself then." I said picking up the ball. "Okay, let's go." Sunset and AJ said as they exited alongside me. When we exited, I noticed we were behind the school at the soccer field. "Well here we are." Sunset said. "Hey, look there is everyone." AJ said. I looked over at the soccer field and saw four girls at the stands. "So, do you think we'll have to tell them about my past?" I asked as we walked towards them. "Probably, so let's explain the situation to them." Sunset said. "Well, unless Pinkie Pie guesses what happened." AJ said. When we got to the edge of the field, the four of them started walking towards us.

AJ and Sunset explained their personalities to me, I could take a quick guess for each of them. There is Rainbow Dash who has cerise eyes, cerulean skin, rainbow hair like mine, wearing a blue jacket, blue soccer shoes, purple and white skirt, and a white shirt with a red, yellow, and blue lightning bolt in the middle. Hiding behind her would be Fluttershy with moderate cyan eyes, grayish olive skin, grayish raspberry hair with a butterfly hair clip, wearing a sleeveless white shirt, green boots, and a green skirt with two butterflies on it. Next would be Rarity with azure eyes, cobalt gray skin, indigo hair, wearing a light blue shirt, purple boots with a gem on each, and a purple skirt with three diamonds on it. Lastly, there is Pinkie Pie, who looks like she's about to talk her mouth off, with light cerulean eyes, pale pink skin, brilliant raspberry hair, wearing blue boots with pink bows on them, a blue jacket over a white shirt with a heart on it, and a pink skirt with three balloons on it. _If Sunset and the Twilight that came here a few days ago are from another world, I wonder where the Sunset and Twilight of this world are?_ I thought. "Hey, hope your ready to meet our friends." Sunset said. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all." I said when I started to feel dizzy. "Hey, you alright?" Sunset asked worryingly. "Yah, I just need to sit down." I responded. Sunset told AJ that I needed to sit down and went to the stands.

A few moments later, the others got to where we were. "Hey, who are you and why did you come back with our friends?" Rainbow Dash said. "Rainbow..." Sunset began but I stopped her. "It's okay, they have a good reason to be suspicious." I said. "Hey, you still haven't answered my question." Rainbow said. "I'm sorry, my name is Wind Typhoon, but you can call me Wind and as to why I came back with your friends, well I'll let Sunset explain." I responded. "Well, you see..." Sunset explained what happened at Lookout Point leaving out my lost memory for me to explain. "Okay, so now that explanations are done, any questions?" I asked after Sunset finished her tale. "Um, actually, do you remember where you came from?" Fluttershy asked. "Well, the thing is... that I have no memory about my past." I responded. They all had surprised and worried reactions, most notably Fluttershy. "Do you remember any thing at all, dear?" Rarity asked. "Nope, no memories about my parents, my past, nothing... and I feel so alone." I said bursting into tears as I finished. To everyone's surprise, Fluttershy was the first to approach and comfort me. "There there Wind, there there." Fluttershy said in a soothing voice comforting me. "Hey listen to me, don't worry, we can help get your memory back, right girls?" Sunset asked. "Yah." they all replied in unison. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, these six were going to help me get my memory back, even though I'm a complete stranger to them.

"Thank you, all of you." I said recovering from my outbreak. "Hey, it's what friends do, right?" AJ said. "Yah, that's true." I said drying off the last of my tears. "Oh that reminds me, what are your names?". "My name's Fluttershy." Fluttershy said. "The name's Rarity, dear." Rarity said. "Rainbow Dash, but you can call me Rainbow." Rainbow said. When Pinkie started to draw in a breath of air, everyone except Sunset decided go to the opposite side of the field. "Meet me in the library when she's done, good luck." Sunset said before joining them. When they left, I started looking for a way out; unfortunately, Pinkie had me locked in her sights, and all I could think was _"Oh good god, help me."_. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie and..."

**Evening**

(Sunset's POV)

I was sitting in a chair in the library wondering if I should have told him how to get here "How the hell does she talk for an hour without taking a breath?" Wind asked when he finally got to the library. "I don't know, it's just Pinkie being Pinkie." I responded. I felt sorry for leaving him with Pinkie, but then again when she starts talking, she just won't stop. "So this is where you live?" Wind asked. "Well yes and no, I don't sleep in the library itself but there is an attic where I sleep." I responded. "Really, any problem if I see it?" he asked. "No problem at all." I responded as I got up. I lead him to the entrance to the attic where I slept. The attic is a large size with a couple of shelves for books, a TV, a desk with a computer a queen sized bed, a dresser, a closet, and a door that lead to a bathroom. "Wow this is not what I expected." he said when he saw the room. "That was my reaction when I first saw it." I said in response. "So, why the queen sized bed and the bathroom?" he asked out of curiosity. "I honestly don't know, they were here when I got here." I responded. "Okay, then where do I sleep?" he asked. I thought about this for a while, then I remembered that there was also a basement for some reason. "I think that there's room in the basement." I said. "There's a basement?" he asked "Yah, but I have no idea what's down there" I responded. "Hey don't worry, I'm here to protect you." Wind said. "Sure, whatever you say." I said as I lead him to the entrance to the basement. While I was walking with him, I felt nervous for some reason. _Why am I so nervous?_ I thought. "Hey, you ok?" Wind asked when we got there, looking worried for me. "Y-yah, just nervous about what we'll find." I said.

When I opened the basement, well it wasn't what I expected. There was a couple bookshelves, a closet, a TV, a queen sized bed, a couple of game systems, a desk with a computer, a couch, and a bathroom. "Wow, this is awesome." Wind said as he walked around the room. Me on the other hand, wondered why the basement and attic looked like this before I saw them._This is something I'm going to ask Celestia tomorrow._ I thought. "Well, I feel exhausted from today and I need to get some sleep." Wind said. "Okay, just one question." I said "While you were unconscious, did you happen to call out to someone?". Wind looked like he was thinking about it. "I don't remember much, but let me get back to you on that when I remember something." Wind answered eventually. "Okay, just wanted to ask that, good night." I said. "Hey, Sunset?" Wind asked. "What?" I responded. "Thanks for helping me and I can't wait to see what happens." Wind said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean, if I do get my memories back, I think I'll enjoy my new memories that I'll make here." he responded. "Hey, no worries we'll get your memories back and all of us will help you." I said. "Okay, good night." he said. "Night." I responded as I left. When I got to my room, I lied down on my bed and got lost in thought. _Why do I feel so nervous around him?_ I thought as I went to sleep.

Quick Overview of March 30th and 31st:

(Wind's POV)

It was Sunday, I has spent time outside of school, with Sunset showing me some places, and read books in the library. While I was reading books that I had in my room, I saw a book that was old and had most of the title was faded out, the title currently read "Gui... s" and when I opened it up, the pages were blank. _Well this is interesting._ I thought. I scanned the books and found a couple thing of interest, most notably a book that had a note in a note on the backside of the cover. _What in the hell?_I thought. The note read _"Find the case near Lookout Point Summit on April 5th._ "Who the hell sent this?" I said aloud. "Who sent what?" I heard behind me. I turned to see Sunset behind me. "This." I showed the note to her. "So, there's going to be a case where I found you." she said. "Yah, so what do you think about it?" I asked. "It seems legitimate, but really a case?" she said "I somehow don't believe this note and that's saying something.". "Hey, you have the right to be suspicious." I said "I just want to know what you think I should do.". "I think if it's legitimate, you should go check it out." she responded eventually. "Okay, thanks." I said. "No problem." she said. "Oh that reminds me, how are you liking it here?" she asked. "It's actually really good." I said in response. That was true, I did like it here, being in school.

"Okay, just on last question before I go to sleep for the night." she said. "Okay, ask away." I said. "Um... Did you see a girl that you like in particular?" she asked. This caught me off guard and made me think about it a little. "W-well, um... I do like all your friends for different reasons..." I said then finished quickly "buttheoneIloveisactuallyyou.". "Wait, what did you say." she said after a moment. I got up and went over to her. When I reached her, I said "Listen, over the past two days, I've felt really bothered for some reason.". "Really?" she asked. "Sunset, I-" I stuttered in my words. "Wind, you can let me know whatever bothering you." she replied in a reassuring voice. _"Oh hell what have I got to lose."_ I thought. I hugged her and said"Sunset, I love you." then kissed her. I could tell that she was surprised, but she made no effort to resist. We stayed in each others embrace for a minute or two, then broke the kiss. "Well, that was..." she started saying between breaths. "awkward?" I asked. "A little, but I was gonna say relieving." she said in response blushing a little. "Really?" I asked in confusion. "Because, I love you too." she said kissing me this time. This was too good to be true, I loved Sunset and she loved me too! After another minute of kissing, we let go of each other. "Well, that was thrilling." Sunset said after regaining her breath. "Yah, it was." I responded. After a few minutes, I said "So, um, good night Sunset.". "Yah, good night, Wind." she said as she was leaving. _"Okay, now to try to stop the naughty thoughts of Sunset from coming."_ I thought as I went to sleep.

(Sunset's POV)

I had decided, since it was the weekend, to show him around the Canterlot of this world. It was actually a big city, with a couple of shops and restaurants, as well as a mall. While I was around him, I felt really nervous for some reason. On Sunday night, I decided to look through the books that I had on my shelves. I was really confused when I found a book that had most of the title missing. The tittle currently read "ide...Equ..." and all the pages were blank except the first one, which said:

_For the words to be known, seek the bearers of this world._

_"Huh, I wonder what that means?"_ I thought. I decided keep this a secret, until Wind got his memory back. "Speaking of which.." I said to myself. I went to go check on Wind, to see if he remembered anything of his past. When I got to the basement, I heard him say "Who the hell sent this?". "Who sent what?" I said, entering the room. He turned to see me behind him. "This." he showed me a note in a book. It said _"Find the case near Lookout Point Summit on April 5th."_. "So, there's going to be a case where I found you." I said. "Yah, so what do you think about it?" he asked. "It seems legitimate, but really a case?" I said "I somehow don't believe this note and that's saying something.". That's true, because I have Pinkie Pie as a friend. "Hey, you have the right to be suspicious." he said "I just want to know what you think I should do.". I thought about this for a while. "I think if it's legitimate, you should go check it out." I responded eventually. "Okay, thanks." he said. "No problem." I said. He really seemed to like it here. "Oh that reminds me, how are you liking it here?" I asked. "It's actually really good." he said in response.

"Okay, just one last question before I go to sleep for the night." I said. "Okay, ask away." he said. "Um... Did you see a girl that you like in particular?" I asked. _"Shit, wrong question!"_ I thought. "W-well, um... I do like all your friends for different reasons..." he said then finished quickly "buttheoneIloveisactuallyyou.". _"What did he just say?"_ I thought. "Wait, what did you say." I said after a moment. He got up and went over to me. When he reached me, he said "Listen, over the past two days, I've felt really bothered by something.". "Really?" I said. "Sunset, I-" he stuttered in my words. "Wind, you can let me know whatever bothering you." I replied in a reassuring voice. He hugged me and said "Sunset, I love you." then kissed me. I was shocked to hear him say this and kiss me, but it felt so right and I made no attempt to stop. We stayed in each others embrace for a minute or two, then broke the kiss. "Well, that was..." I started saying between breaths. "awkward?" he asked. _"Oh, to hell with it._ I thought. "A little, but I was gonna say relieving." I said in response blushing a little. "Really?" he asked in confusion. "Because, I love you too." I said kissing him this time. This was too good to be true, I loved Wind and he loved me too! After another minute of kissing, we let go of each other. "Well, that was thrilling." I said after regaining my breath. "Yah, it was." he responded. After a few minutes, he said "So, um, good night Sunset.". "Yah, good night, Wind." I said as I was leaving. When I got to my room, there were two thing on my mind. The first was that Wind may be my boyfriend. The second, however, bothered me as I was lying down to go to sleep. _"Is there a connection between the book I found, the note Wind found, and Wind's memories?"_ I thought as I went to sleep.

_Next time:_

_"You had a dream about Equestria?!"_

_"Wind, are you ok?"_

_"Changelings."_

_"What are these dreams about?"_

_"Hey, are you okay?"_

Canterlot High 2: _A Snowy Trip Down Memory Lane_  
_

Author Note:

At the end of every chapter, I will give three hints to a future character.

Here are your three hints:

1. Ice

2. Sealed

3. Cloudsdale


End file.
